


Corn Fields

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ghost Town, Halloween, Hidden Character - Freeform, Horror, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, dads!jaeyong, just a little something for spooky szn, son!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Wanting Donghyuck to enjoy his first Halloween the best way possible, Taeyong and Jaehyun decide to go to the scariest Halloween attraction located 10 hours away from them. What happens when they take a detour and stumble upon an eerie road filled with nothing but corn fields and a farmhouse?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just leave this as a one shot but decided to split it into two parts instead. I wanted to do something a little scary since it's October, so I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> ~was inspired by this prompt I found on tumblr:  
Our car broke down in the middle of nowhere - oh look there’s a little farmhouse I bet the nice folks who live there will help us au

"Jaehyun, I think we're lost," Taeyong said worriedly. He sighed as he looked around frantically for any sign of familiarity, but he only saw fields of corn and abandoned houses. His palms were sweating and it took every bit of him to stay calm.

"There should be an inn coming up in a few miles. We're on the right track, babe. The GPS just took us on a detour," Jaehyun said as he looked at the route on his phone.

Taeyong shook his head, "We should have just stayed on the main road." He took a glance in his mirror at Donghyuck who was sleeping peacefully. "We have to stop soon and fill up on gas. I've been driving for six hours. I'm hungry and tired, Jae."

"I know, love. I am too," Jaehyun placed his hands on top of Taeyong's thigh."Once we get to the inn, we can eat and relax. We can get on the road again in the morning and I'll drive this time."

Jaehyun squeezed his husband's thigh, urging Taeyong to look at him. He showed his husband a look of reassurance and that everything would be fine. Jaehyun tilted his head and mouthed an "okay?".

Taeyong frowned before looking back at the road and then at his husband. He nodded back and Jaehyun broke into a grin.

He thought it would be a great idea to have the family take a road trip to one of the scariest Halloween events in their state. Taeyong was wary of it at first for many reasons but mainly because it was 10 hours away and he thought it would be too scary for Hyuck. 

Jaehyun insisted it would be fun since it would be Donghyuck's first real Halloween now that he was six. It took a lot of persuading but Taeyong finally agreed to go. 

Now with them being lost (which Jaehyun would not admit), Taeyong wasn't sure if they would be making it. Halloween was just a day away.

As they continued to drive on the vacant road, Jaehyun kept an eye out for the inn and any sign of other living things. It was getting darker and there were only but a few street lamps.

He looked back down at his phone and and tilted his head in question. The GPS said they had passed the inn but Jaehyun did not see one. "Tae?" The older hummed. "Did you, by any chance, pass by an inn?"

"What?" Taeyong questioned. "The only thing I see is the same stuff we saw earlier; corn fields and abandoned houses. No inn in sight. Are you sure you’re looking at the right location?"

"Yeah, I mean, I should be," Jaehyun scratched his head. "It just doesn't make any sense. On the GPS, it shows the corn fields and an inn and gas stations nearby, but there's none."

"I don't know, Jae. The GPS must be outdated. Maybe it was before this place turned into a ghost town," Taeyong shrugged. 

Rustling was heard in the back and Jaehyun turned around. "Hyuckie," he sung. Donghyuck rubbed his eyes and yawned before pouting at his father.

"Are we there yet, papa?" He asked softly, voice a little groggy from sleep.

Jaehyun smiled and reached as far as he could to grab Hyuck's hand. "Not yet baby. We have to take a rest stop first, okay? Daddy is starting to get tired."

Donghyuck nodded. Jaehyun kissed his son's hand before turning back around. He gasped and clasped Taeyong's arm. "Babe, look!" He pointed at an illuminated farmhouse with a tractor next to it that was only a few feet away.

"Jaehyun, I don't know about that," Taeyong said uncertain as he started to slow down.

"Taeyong, we don't know how farther you might have to drive to find an inn or hotel. I say this is our best bet for now. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, for one, the people could be serial ki-"

"It was a rhetorical question but okay," Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "Let's just see if anyone is there and if you don't feel comfortable, we can continue to be stuck on this long road filled with nothing but scary corn fields."

"Daddy, if you're tired, we should just stay at the farmhouse so you can get some rest," Donghyuck babbled. Both Jaehyun and Donghyuck were looking at Taeyong with pleading eyes. He just stared at the two with an annoyed expression on his face before huffing.

"Fine."

Taeyong parked the car next to the tractor. He took ahold of Donghyuck's hand and followed Jaehyun as the younger stood in front of the farmhouse door. Taeyong made funny faces to distract Donghyuck who giggled in return. 

Jaehyun knocked on the door three times, waiting patiently for anyone to open the door. He rocked back on forth on his heels before knocking again.

"Hello?" Anyone here?" He shouted. In the corner of his eye, he saw a curtain move. Jaehyun turned his head slightly to his husband and son. "Someone is here," he whispered.

"How do you-" 

Just as Taeyong was about to ask his question, the door to the farmhouse busted open and there stood a tall man in the doorway. He face was stoic before turning into a big grin.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically, "It's been such a long time since we've gotten visitors! Come in." The man held out his arm as he stepped to the side. The family stayed put before the man jerked his head, beckoning them to enter.

Donghyuck looked at his parents as they glanced at each other before going in hesitantly. The man tidied up the couches before he let the family sit down. Taeyong placed Hyuck on his lap as his leg brushed Jaehyun's.

"So, what brings you here?" The chirpy guy wondered. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No thank you," Taeyong and Jaehyun said in unison.

"I would!" Hyuck perked up. Taeyong looked at Donghyuck and shook his head. The man turned around and melted at the sight of the six year old. 

"You guys have a son. Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" He strode over to Hyuck and pinched his chubby cheeks, "Just wait until my boyfriend sees him, he absolutely loves kids."

"Boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked.

The man looked up. "Oh. Me and my boyfriend live together. He's at work right now but should be back shortly." He pinched Donghyuck's cheeks one more time before standing up and going back into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. 

The place was very homey; wooden walls and floors decorated the inside, two mahogany couches topped with knitted pillows were placed near the fireplace, a coffee table enhanced with small plants, lanterns and candles for lighting, and picture frames in every corner. 

The downstairs consisted of a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. The upstairs probably was were they slept. The kitchen was a mix of brown and white and had a good amount of cabinets and drawers with a gas stove and a wooden barstools.

Nothing seemed off or sketchy (expect for the limited amount of electrical appliances) but Taeyong didn't want to stay here longer than they would need to.

"You guys didn't answer my question yet," the man chuckled. "What brings you here? Hardly anyone goes down this road. By name is Seo Youngho by the way, but you can just call me Johnny," the man, Johnny, started boiling some water and he took out a pack of marshmallows and chocolate syrup. He leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for an answer.

"Um, we got lost," Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun scoffed. "We did not get lost. We were traveling to Halloween Fest but the GPS had us take a detour, and my phone lost signal along the way. By the time I regain signal, we stumbled upon this ghost town."

"So, you got lost," Johnny remarked and Taeyong snorted behind his hand. 

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Jaehyun admitted. 

Johnny snickered and shook his head. "Getting lost the day before Halloween and ending up in a town with a population of less than 20. Unbelievable."

"Population less than 20?" Taeyong jerked up. No wonder it seemed like no one lived in the area. Jaehyun picked up Donghyuck from Taeyong's lap and placed him on his own. The two played a game of patty-cake as Taeyong conversed with Johnny.

"Yeah, it's a literal ghost town. The place used to be lively but after some events people either moved or I don't know, disappeared," Johnny said nonchalant. The kettle screamed and Taeyong flinched. 

They definitely would not be staying long.

Johnny opened up the hot chocolate pack and dumped it into a ceramic cup before pouring the boiling water in. He stirred it up until it was a rich shade of brown and plopped two big marshmallows on top. He added Hershey's chocolate syrup as the finishing touch. 

Johnny blew on the sweet beverage before handing it to Donghyuck. "There you go, cutie."

Hyuck's eyes widened in awe at the delicious drink. He looked up at Johnny. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Johnny grinned. He sat across from the family on the other couch and relaxed. "Phones don't really work that well out here. It's best to use the phone booth down the road or you can try our house phone."

"So, we can't call or text anyone if we're in an emergency?" Taeyong inquired.

"No, you can. It just that it sometimes won't go through," Johnny shrugged. "Anyway, do you guys plan to head back on the road?"

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who was too busy playing with their son. He poked his leg and the younger snapped his head towards him. Taeyong made a face, telling his husband to explain since he was the one that wanted to stay here. 

Jaehyun sat Donghyuck down in between them before speaking up. "Um, about that. We actually wanted to ask if we could stay here for the night." Johnny raised his eyebrow. "We've been on the road for six hours and we wanted to get some rest and fill our stomachs before heading back out."

"Are you sure?" Johnny's face darkened and his friendly demeanor faded away.

Jaehyun gulped. "Y-Yeah. Is there something we should be worried about?" He wrapped an arm around Taeyong and Donghyuck tightly. 

Johnny looked past the family, as if his mind was somewhere faraway. "Not really, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

A knock on the door resonated throughout the house and the family flinched. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, trembling. The door slammed opened and in came a short black haired man with the smile of a Cheshire cat. 

"Honey! I'm home!" He skipped into the house and abruptly stopped when he saw the family. "Oh. Who's this?" He looked at Johnny, questioning. He placed his jacket down on the couch and stood by Johnny.

"They got lost and needed a place to stay for the night."

Johnny and the short man both shared a look Jaehyun and Taeyong could not decipher. The short haired man bent down and whispered something into Johnny's ear before making his way over to the family.

"Hi. My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can call me Ten!" He held out his hand and shook the couple's. "I'm Johnny's boyfriend."

He kneeled down in front of Donghyuck and squeezed his hand softly. "You're so cute," Ten cooed. Donghyuck giggled. He surely loved the attention he was getting. Ten stood back up and sat next to Johnny.

"I'm Taeyong and this is Jaehyun. We're married," he introduced while he showed them their diamond bands. "This is our son, Donghyuck."

"We really hope we won't be a bother. It's just for the night, we will leave right when the sun rises," Jaehyun said.

"No, you're fine," Ten waved him off. "Good thing we have a guest room or you guys would've had to sleep on the couches. There's also a bathroom upstairs in the guestroom."

"We're very thankful that you're letting us stay here," Taeyong expressed.

"Oh it's nothing. We would much rather you be here instead of outside," Ten paused. "But there is one thing you need to know."

"What is it?"

"If you hear any noise, do not wander around to figure out what it is," Johnny said sternly. "Just stay inside and you will be fine." Ten nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by 'noise' exactly?" Taeyong was fiddling with his fingers.

"Just anything weird or suspicious. Just. stay. inside. Okay?" Ten emphasized.

"Yeah. We understand," Jaehyun noted. "Um, we have our bags in the car, can we go get them?"

Ten and Johnny glimpsed outside. The wind was picking up and the leaves of trees could be heard blowing in the wind. "One of you stay here. We'll come with you," Johnny said.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong. "I'll go," he said lowly. Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun kissed Donghyuck on the forehead and Taeyong's cheek as he went to get their stuff. Johnny and Ten followed behind him.

Taeyong turned toward his son. "Hyuckie, we won't be here for long. We'll get some food and some rest, and we'll be on our way." He carded his fingers through Donghyuck's hair.

The six year old looked up at his dad. "Daddy, why can't why stay here for Halloween? Ten and Johnny seem nice." Hyuck's eyes were pleading and his bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh, Hyuckie. We can't. Just because people seem nice doesn't mean they always are," Donghyuck frowned. "I'm not saying Johnny and Ten aren't, it's just that we don't know them. This town isn’t one we’re familiar with. We only have four more hours on the road until we reach our destination. Believe me, it will be much better than staying here," Taeyong insisted.

Donghyuck ducked his head, sniffling. "Okay." Taeyong leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

Johnny and Jaehyun came in with Taeyong and Jaehyun's shared suitcase as Ten carried Hyuck's small luggage. 

"Let's bring this upstairs and get you guys situated," Johnny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted soon and the real ~horror~ happens ;)
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  



	2. 2

The room was a spacious one with two twin beds, one dresser, and two nightstands with golden lanterns. Attached to the room was a small bathroom like Ten had mentioned. There was also a little armchair in the corner.

Taeyong and Jaehyun took off their jackets and placed it on the chair. Donghyuck took off his jacket slowly and placed it on the chair as well like the big boy he was. 

Johnny would be making some beef stew and soup for Donghyuck, so they could get warm since the only heat present was the fireplace. 

"Do you want to get in the shower first?" Jaehyun asked Taeyong. 

"Yeah, I could use the heat. My muscles are tense from being in the car for so long," he groaned, stretching out his limbs. Johnny and Ten gave them towels, washcloths, and a bar of soap if they needed it. 

Taeyong walked up to Jaehyun and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck. He gave him a peck on the lips before going into the bathroom. Taeyong took a quick look around. The bathroom was plain compared to the rest of the house, probably because it was the guest's and Ten and Johnny rarely used it, all white tiles and wallpaper with the only color being the rug and the shower curtain, which was a bright red.

He turned on the water, feeling it to make sure it was the right temperature, before slipping out out of his clothes. He stood under the hot water and closed his eyes as he let the steam relax his aching muscles. 

Afterwards, Taeyong opened the bar of soap and rubbed it into the cloth, to the point there was enough to lather his body with, and began scrubbing the grime off before washing the residue away with lukewarm water. He stood in the shower for a little bit longer before he turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel.

Taeyong was close to opening the door when something stopped him in his tracks. The mirror was covered in steam and the words 'get out while you can' were written across it. His grip on the doorknob was faltering. 

Before he could freak out, Jaehyun's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Tae? Are you done? I'm going to wash up Hyuck then get in the shower." Taeyong pulled the door open and met Jaehyun with shaken eyes. "Babe, are you okay-"

"Look," Taeyong pointed to the mirror. Jaehyun slid in and took a peak. He stood there for a second before staring back at Taeyong, puzzled.

"There's nothing there. Unless you're talking about the gorgeous man wrapped in a towel," Jaehyun chuckled.

"But," Taeyong looked back at the mirror. Jaehyun was right.

Nothing was there. 

The words were gone. 

Taeyong shook his head. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired," he apologized. Jaehyun took ahold of his husband's hand. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" He rubbed his thumb over Taeyong's knuckles.

"Yeah," Taeyong sighed. "Fatigue is just getting too me."

"Get some rest, love. Make sure to eat something though," Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's hand and he nodded.

Hyuck wobbled in with just his underwear on, holding his favorite rubber ducky. "I'm ready for my bath, papa." 

Jaehyun lifted him up and tickled his belly, "Okay, let's get you washed up. Give daddy a kiss first."

Donghyuck reached his short arms out to hold Taeyong's face. He gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and grinned when he pulled away. "I love you, daddy."

Taeyong smiled. "I love you too, Hyuck. So much."

As Jaehyun and Donghyuck washed up, Taeyong put on his PJs and flopped onto the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the spooky writing on the mirror. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going downstairs to get some food.

"Johnny? Ten?" Taeyong called out. No answer.

Maybe they were asleep but Taeyong hadn't heard any footsteps come upstairs.

He tiptoed into the kitchen and lifted the cover of the big pot. The stew smelled amazing. Taeyong grabbed the ladle that was left on the counter and got a bowl from one of the cabinets. He scooped two spoonfuls for himself before getting a bowl for Jaehyun and giving him twice as much since he had a bigger appetite. 

Taeyong took out the smallest bowl he could find and scooped out some soup for Hyuck. He got them all spoons and put the bowls on a tray. Taeyong made his way back upstairs, almost dropping the bowls when he heard the sound of a tractor. Johnny and Ten must have been doing something outside.

Taeyong decided it was best not to snoop. He laid the tray on the dresser and waited for Jaehyun and Hyuck to finish washing up. 

The farmhouse seemed eerie without a TV and Johnny and Ten didn't have any wifi, so Taeyong couldn't watch anime. He took a sip of the stew, a satisfied moan escaping his lips. The broth tasted amazing. The color of the meat was odd but Taeyong dismissed it. Jaehyun and Donghyuck finished their showers and stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in their towels. 

"I brought your stew and some soup for Hyuckie too," Taeyong announced. Jaehyun gave Taeyong a chaste kiss and murmured 'thank you' as he ate a spoonful.

"It's good," he approved. He took out Donghyuck's PJs and helped him get dressed before putting on his. "The meat looks a little weird, don't you think?"

"I thought so too, but maybe the meat is different here," Taeyong guessed. "Hyuck, do you want to eat?"

The six year old nodded his head and made a grabbing gesture towards the soup. Taeyong picked him up and sat him on his lap as he blew on the steaming food. "Open wide," Taeyong fed the soup to Donghyuck who made a sound of delight. "Good?" 

"Very," Hyuck said, urging his dad to feed him some more. Taeyong's food slowly was being forgotten as he was busy feeding Donghyuck. Jaehyun ate his food in silence, avoiding the _beef_. 

Donghyuck was eating his last spoonful of the soup when Jaehyun started choking. 

"Oh my God!" Taeyong exclaimed, placing Donghyuck down and standing up quickly, patting Jaehyun's back. "Jae, are you okay?"

"I ate the meat and it wasn't very good," Jaehyun replied in between coughs.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Taeyong said. He hastily went downstairs. The lanterns and candles were blown out and Taeyong could hardly see a thing except for the little light that entered the house through the windows.

He walked across the house carriefly and opened up the fridge. There were no bottles of water. 

Guess tap would have to do. 

Taeyong got a glass and filled it up. The hairs on his body stood up at the sound of a chainsaw. The floor creaked and Taeyong turned around to see the silhouette of his husband with Hyuck hugging his leg.

"Taeyong, what was that?" Jaehyun shuddered. Before Taeyong could answer, the sound was heard again. He dropped the glass of water when the door swung open and he ran to Jaehyun.

In came Johnny with a safety helmet on and Ten prancing right behind. The chainsaw was nowhere to be found. "Taeyong and Jaehyun! What are you guys doing down here?" Johnny inquired as he took off the mask and placed it on the couch. He lit one of the lanterns.

Taeyong noticed he had gloves on with splashes of red on them. "Just, uh, getting some water," he shivered, holding onto his husband tightly.

"We must have scared you because the glass is shattered on the floor," Ten tittered as he went into the kitchen and saw the mess that was made. "We we're just cutting down some trees for the fireplace. The fire was starting to blow out."

"Oh, that explains the noise," Jaehyun mumbled. Donghyuck's nails were digging into his calf but he ignored it just like he ignored Johnny and Ten not coming in with any wood. "We'll just be going to sleep now. The food was great by the way."

They starting to head upstairs when Johnny and Ten called out, "Did you eat the meat?"

They stopped and looked at each other before turning slightly towards the couple, "Yes. It was delicious!" Jaehyun lied. Johnny and Ten smiled and bid them goodnight before chatting quietly.

The family went back upstairs quickly, they closed the door and sat in silence for a second.

"That was weird," Jaehyun said, placing Donghyuck on the bed. Taeyong paced around the room. The words 'get out while you can' repeating in his head. 

Maybe he wasn't hallucinating. 

Something was not right.

He stopped his pacing. "I think we should leave," Taeyong declared.

"What? You need to get rest!" Jaehyun said in disbelief. 

"Exactly, so you can be the one driving as a get some shut eye in the passenger seat," Taeyong said matter-of-fact. 

"Tae, I don't think it would be a good time-

"We'll leave when they're sleep," Taeyong said, firm. "They have to be getting tired soon. We just have to be really quiet." Taeyong held onto Jaehyun's shoulders. "I really don't think it's safe here, and I'm getting really negative signals, Jae."

Donghyuck wiggled off the bed and looked up at his parents. "I'm a little scared," he nibbled on his shirt sleeve. Taeyong kneeled down and cradled him, brushing his arm against Hyuck's back. 

"We'll be leaving soon, baby. There's nothing to be afraid of, daddy and papa are here to protect you," he comforted.

A knock was heard at the door, making everyone jump.

"Taeyong and Jaehyun! Me and Johnny will be taking the tractor to pick some corn from the corn field. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay! We'll be sleeping," Taeyong replied. They remained quiet as they listened to the footsteps go down the stairs and out the door and the sound of a tractor pulling off. Taeyong stood up with Donghyuck in his arms. "This is our time to leave."

Jaehyun tapped his foot, thinking hard before he rubbed his hand over his face in exasperation. "Fine. Give me the keys," He began to grab the suitcase. "We'll have to make this quick."

They put on their jackets and made sure they were not forgetting anything.

Taeyong held Donghyuck tightly in his arms as he held his son's bag. He went into the bathroom to make sure he didn't forget anything when the words ‘don't eat the meat’ were on the mirror. Too late now. He turned off the lantern and followed Jaehyun downstairs.

They looked around before running to their car. Jaehyun unlocked it and started loaded the bags into the trunk. Taeyong stood still as he shook his head, tears brimming his eyes.

"No, no, no," he sobbed. "Jae. Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun!" 

Jaehyun stopped and looked at his husband. "What is it?"

"The tires."

Jaehyun walked around and took a look. The two back tires were flaten. "How the-"

"How are we supposed to leave now?" Taeyong whimpered. He was trying to best to keep his composure but he couldn't. This was too much.

"Daddy," Donghyuck cried. "There's a scary man in the field over there."

"What, hyuck?" 

Donghyuck pointed to the cotton field across from the house.

Taeyong's breath hitched. A man with overalls covered in what seemed to be blood was holding an axe. His face had a large scar across it with stitches over his mouth. He stood there, looking at the family while holding the axe tightly. 

Jaehyun turned around to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened and he backed up until he was close to his husband and son. 

They stayed there, feet glued to the ground. They were slowly backing up when the sound of a chainsaw was heard. The man with the axe started running towards the family and they began sprinting away.

"Oh My God! I knew we should have kept driving," Taeyong yelled-cried. He held tightly onto Donghyuck who was now bawling his eyes out, burying his face in Taeyong's neck.

"Taeyong, this is not the time!" Jaehyun said in between breaths. They kept running, no specific path in mind. They both were too scared to look behind them, for the man might be closer than they think. Another cotton field was coming up and it seemed like the only way to lose the scary creature.

"We should split up when we go inside the corn field!" Jaehyun suggested, running out of breath.

"Jaehyun, I will not separate from you. We will stick together!" Taeyong continued to run as the sound of leaves crunching behind him became louder. He was never the athletic type like Jaehyun and it was starting to show as his legs started to burn.

"Taeyong, listen to me! That's the only way we will lose him."

"But I don’t want to lose you," he croaked out.

"Please, have faith in me baby," Jaehyun pleaded.

Taeyong wiped the tears that were falling down his face. He looked at Donghyuck and kissed his cheek. "Okay," they began to slow down as they made it to the corn field. The man was only a few feet away. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you."

The stopped and embraced each other before sharing a long kiss. "I love you too," Jaehyun gave Donghyuck a kiss on his forehead and cheek, giving him a hug afterwards. The man was slowly gaining on them. Taeyong was thinking and decided to make an impulsive decision.

"Take Donghyuck."

"But-"

"No, buts. Take Donghyuck. You have more stamina than me and can run for longer periods of time. It only makes sense," Taeyong handed over Hyuck to Jaehyun who started to cry again. Jaehyun's eyes started to get watery but there was no more time left.

They broke off as Jaehyun and Hyuck ran left and Taeyong ran right. The man finally reached the field and looked both ways before deciding on left. Following behind was Johnny and Ten with the chainsaw on high power. They reached the field and went right.

Looks like there will be more meat for their beef stew tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think happened? I have an epilogue planned, but I don't know if I'll post it...  
~  
[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  



End file.
